


The Haunting of Kim Wonshik

by LokiLover84



Category: VIXX
Genre: Bottom Kim Wonshik | Ravi, Ghosts, Haunting, Top Lee Jaehwan | Ken
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:54:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29356038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiLover84/pseuds/LokiLover84
Summary: Ravi has a ghost in his house. Cue scared!Ravi and (I'm having way too much fun with this!) Jaehwan.
Relationships: Kim Wonshik | Ravi/Lee Jaehwan | Ken
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

The apartment is dark, as usual, when Wonshik arrives home from work. He slips his shoes off at the door and stores them in their cubby, then pads down the hall toward the living room, using the weak light from his phone screen to dimly light the way. Strictly speaking he doesn't need to; he's lived here long enough to know the placement of everything, but for some reason the space still feels strange at night. There's literally nothing to make him feel this way, but he still can't help the uneasy feeling he gets with each trip from the door to the living area- almost as if unseen eyes are watching him. 

It's a feeling that disappears with a snap when he slaps his hand on the light switch, the overhead fixtures flooding the combined living/kitchen area with illumination. The fridge hums softly from across the room, and everything is exactly as he left it this morning. He sighs, slightly frustrated with himself- maybe he should stop watching so many slasher and ghost movies. They're clearly getting to him. 

He crosses the space, pulls leftovers from the fridge and zaps them in the microwave. It's not the healthiest meal- if Hakyeon were here, he'd be nagging Wonshik relentlessly- but he eats it anyway, only half tasting it as he watches a movie- a mind-numbing romcom that at least won't give him nightmares. Probably. 

The movie ends, he carries his dishes to the sink and washes up quickly, then flicks off the lights as he heads to his room. He spends some extra time in the shower, letting the hot water wash away some of his soreness and stress from the day, then collapses, naked and still a little damp, onto his bed. He's barely pulled the covers over himself before he's dozing, and it isn't too long before he's properly asleep, snoring softly. 

It isn't until that moment that is laptop, sitting open on his desk, lights up, the pale ivory light washing out the color on the wall behind the desk. There's the soft tapping of keys and words appear on the screen. 

_ Welcome home, Wonshik. Sleep well.  _

The screen goes black. 


	2. Chapter 2

Wonshik wakes slowly the following morning, stretching luxuriously, appreciating the soft slide of his naked skin against the cool smoothness of his silky sheets. It's one of the few things he so seldom has time to appreciate, between his job and what he's affectionately termed his "side hoe job", which is writing the occasional song for his two best friends. Speaking of which, he remembers that he needs to call them and discuss this latest song he's been working on-he's having a little trouble with it, and wants to get their input. But, honestly, that can wait for later. 

Wonshik falls back into a half doze, not waking fully and properly until the sun is well up, spilling light into the room through the not-quite-closed blinds on the window across the room. He sighs as he tosses the covers back and rises to his feet, padding over to his dresser, grabbing a pair of black boxers and slipping them on. Normally he'd add a pair of sweats but hey, it's Saturday, he's alone, and he deserves to be as naked as acceptable in his own home. 

He at least puts some effort into doing adult things, stripping the sheets from his bed and tossing them in the wash, before grabbing his laptop from his room, setting it on the coffee table while he grabs a bowl of cereal, munching happily on the sugary rings while he leans against the counter that separates the kitchen and living area, mind blissfully blank. Once he finishes, he sets the bowl in the sink and takes up his usual spot on the couch, half sitting, half laying, in a position where he can be comfortable yet use his computer without too much stretching. He swipes a finger across the mouse pad, the screen lighting up and prompting him for his password. He types it in, a slight blush rising in his cheeks when he thinks about  _ who _ his password references- he'd never admit that he has probably the world's biggest crush on Lee Taemin, one of Korea's hottest movie stars- but the flood of blood to his face falls, leaving him pale and looking frightened. His eyes take in the words in the middle of the screen, and he feels something akin to terror rising inside him, and he thinks he might scream. 

_ Welcome home, Wonshik. Sleep well.  _


	3. Chapter 3

The longer Wonshik stared at the words on the screen of his laptop, the more ominous they seemed. 

_ Was someone in his apartment last night? Had someone broken in, watched him  _ sleep?  _ Or had they been there when he'd gotten home, hiding in the shadows? Was  _ that _ the reason he'd felt so  _ watched,  _ feeling as if he were not alone? Oh god, what if the person had been hiding in his closet? What if the stranger had seen him  _ naked?  _ And he even knew Wonshik's  _ name-

Tears of panic and violation were pricking at his eyes when he stumbled on another explanation. Three nights before, Wonshik's best friend Jongin had come over to introduce his new boyfriend, Baekhyun. At some point that night, Jongin had excused himself to the bathroom and, if Wonshik's hunch was right, had typed the creepy words onto Wonshik's laptop. 

Wonshik felt the fear leave him in a rush, trembling from relief. He felt as if he had survived a slasher movie, bolting to his room to retrieve his phone and typed a quick text to Jongin. 

_ Very funny, you freak. You scared the shit out of me. But don't worry, I'll get you back!  _

He tossed his phone onto his unmade bed and headed back to the living room, determined to get some work done on his song. 


End file.
